The Myth That Never Was
Summary: The kidnapping of the Rebels by a protestor leads to a shocking revelation. (We open up on Huli, sitting on the roof in the middle of the night. She sighs, and stares up at the stars.) (Footsteps sound behind her.) Huli Shang: Oh, good. You're here. What took you so lo-Wait, you're not Qrow! (A hand suddenly clamps over her mouth, and a sedative is injected into her neck. Huli's eyes widen momentarily, before she collapses.) (Her unconscious body is stored in a black box, which is then tightly closed. The person who did this picks up the box and heads to the courtyard. They put a phone to their ear.) ???: That's the last of 'em. (Cut to the next morning. Takumi is walking down the hall, looking back and forth.) Takumi Kaze: Seliph? Seeeeeee-liph? Hello? Are you there? (Suddenly, Mizuno turns the corner and nearly knocks into him.) Mizuno Kodomo: WAH! Takumi Kaze: WOAH! Ahem, ahem...Kodomo. Mizuno Kodomo: O-oh...hello, Takumi- Takumi Kaze: Have you seen Seliph? Mizuno Kodomo: Huh? N-no...I don't think so... Takumi Kaze: Dammit, this is the fifth time I've gotten that answer... Does the school feel a little empty to you? Mizuno Kodomo: Um...y-yeah... Yeah! Micky...Micaiah is missing too! Takumi Kaze: ...something's wrong. I'm sure of it. (Cut to Huli, out of the box but still unconscious, having a strange crimson liquid injected into her neck. The person who did it, an older man with an angular face and curly black hair, removes the syringe with a smirk.) Vic Tortoga: When she wakes up, all that newfound bloodthirst has to be satiated by something... (Huli's veins turn bright red, and Vic kicks her into a cage containing the other unconscious Rebels, all of whom have similarly red veins.) Vic Tortoga: ...and what better than her equally bloodthirsty friends? (He turns to the person who kidnapped Huli to begin with, now frowning.) Vic Tortoga: But ya missed one. And it's too late to go get her. (The person's face is shown, revealing them to be a fourteen-year old girl with short white hair, dark gray eyes, and a tiger-striped scarf.) ???: I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't- Vic Tortoga: Oh, whatever, it's too late now. Go get yourself some popcorn or something, Sam, then you can watch the fight with me. (Sam hurries off. Vic turns to the Rebels and scowls.) Vic Tortoga: Good thing she was young enough none of you remember her, or I'd be in a lot of trouble... (Cut to Takumi, searching Milton Grimm's office. Mizuno stands in the doorway, confused.) Mizuno Kodomo: Why...are we searching here? Takumi Kaze: Generally, when weird things happen with the Rebels, a good rule of thumb is to point fingers at Milton Grimm. (He finds a file and opens it.) Takumi Kaze: ...huh. That's...weird. Mizuno Kodomo: What's weird? Takumi Kaze: This is a list of everyone in the Mythology Program, but...there's a "Shiromi Yuki" right here. Apparently, she's the daughter of a Yuki-Onna. (Mizuno walks over to check.) Mizuno Kodomo: B-but...there is no Shiromi Yuki. She doesn't attend this school. She doesn't even exist. (Cut to Sam, sliding a bowl of popcorn into a microwave. She hits some buttons, and the microwave turns on.) (Then, a nineteen-year old man with Vic's curly black hair enters the kitchen.) Sam Tortoga: Hey, Ryder. Ryder Tortoga: Hey... Sam Tortoga: Something wrong? Ryder Tortoga: ...*sigh* Look, Sam, there's something you need to know, and...ugh. I'm not sure if, you know, I'm the best person to tell you this, or, hell, even if you're old enough to not freak out over it. (Sam opens the refrigerator and grabs a can of soda.) Sam Tortoga: I'm fourteen. I'm in high school. Whatever you have to get off your chest, I'm old enough to hear it. So what's up? Ryder Tortoga: 'Well um...You see....you're ado- '''Vic Tortoga: '''Oi! Come on! Fight's gonna start! Can't wait to watch these little bastards rip each other to shreds! '(Meanwhile in the office, Mizuno founds something in the desk.) Mizuno Kodomo: 'What the- A cheque? For a ton of money. And a letter?! "Thank you Milton Grimm for providing me with information and more fighters for my little survival game ring. Hope to see you at the venue." And look there's an address! '''Takumi Kaze: '''Looks like we know where our friends are. '(Cut to the venue of the illegal fight ring. The Rebels are being pitted against each other. The crowd cheers as they all fight each other, but little did they know, the blood thirst serum isn't taking much of an effect on them. Meanwhile, Sam is in the bathroom, suddenly the airvent gate kicks open and Takumi and Mizuno jump out and tackle her to the ground.) Takumi Kaze: '''WHERE ARE THE REBELS?! '''Sam Tortoga: GYAAAH! (She shoves them off her and scrambles to her feet.) Sam Tortoga: Who the hell are you?! What are you doing here?! Mizuno Kodomo: U-um, we just c-c-came here to find our friends! Sam Tortoga: Then why'd you attack me?! Takumi Kaze: We- Sam Tortoga: GO THE HELL AWAY! (She sweeps her arm in front of her as she says this. A blast of ice flies outward, slamming Takumi against the wall. He lets out a cry as a loud snap sounds.) (Sam blinks, then stares at her hand in shock.) Sam Tortoga: Was...that...me...? (Suddenly, Mizuno tackles her to the floor again, she quickly ties her up with a wire.) Takumi Kaze:'''Yes it was! Wait...you're Shiromi Yuki...Daughter of Yuki-Onna... '''Sam Tortoga: '''What? '''Mizuno Kodomo: '''Please help us get our friends out! We're sorry for attacking you. '''Sam Tortoga: Noooooononononono, go back and explain! Who the hell is Shiromi?! (Mizuno unties Sam.) Mizuno Kodomo: 'Well you see.... '(After a complicated explaination. Sam, now realizing she's Shiromi is gripping her head in confusion.) Sam Tortoga: 'Woah...That explains everything...why I don't look like the others, why I have ice powers and why I keep having memories and dreams of snow. '(Suddenly there is an explosion. The three run out to see that the blood thirst serum has lost its effect and the Rebels are giving the spectators a total beat down.) Takumi Kaze: 'Well...I guess we didn't really need to come after all... '''Seliph Sivrit: '''HEY TIK-TAK! Wanna help us beat up these dummies? '(Takumi shrugs and jumps down to join the fight. Another explosion happened. Revealing that Mirî had blown a hole through the wall.) Mirî Irkalla: 'Come on guys! Let's get outta here! '(The Rebels, now with the serum nullified, all run out of the arena. Mizuno looks at Sam.) Mizuno Kodomo: 'Come on! '(Sam hesitates, then follows Mizuno out of the arena. Elena looks at her and freezes.) Elena Troy: You're bringing our KIDNAPPER with you?! Mizuno Kodomo: 'Yeah...um...well about that.. '(Cut to the school where a collective WHAAAAAT?! Can be heard.) Takumi Kaze: '''Yeah, that's the long and short of it. '''Hanabi Omikami: But...that's impossible! I've never even heard of Shiromi Yuki! How come she just...why is she here now? Milton Grimm: I'd like to know that as well. (The Rebels jerk and turn towards Grimm, who has entered the room.) Milton Grimm: Any of you care to explain what this girl is doing in Ever After High? Mizuno Kodomo: '''Says the man who sold our friends to an illegal fighting ring! We had to bring her here! She had no idea who she was because she was taken in by someone else! Besides, we gotta need some more muscle around here. '''Milton Grimm: *sigh* This is the most unorthodox way anyone has entered this school... I've got my eyes on you all. (He leaves the room. Huli puts her hand on Sam's shoulder.) Sam Tortoga: I...I don't even...what is even going on... Huli Shang: Looks like we got a new Rebel with us. Sam, are you ready to win the fight for your path to freedom? Sam Tortoga: No...no, I...I need some time, just...let me think about this...goodbye. (She leaves the room and the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Milton Grimm storming around angrily in a clearing in the enchanted forest. Daji is with him.) Milton Grimm: Dammit they got another one. Daji: Do not fret my good sir...We will make sure that these little maggots will be crushed under our heels. (She gently walks up behind him and touches his shoulders slowly. Milton Grimm looks out at the night sky and swallows hard. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes